Super Smash Bros. 6/Isaac
Isaac (ロビン Robin) is the main protagonist of the Golden Sun series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Isaac can be focused on powerful attacks made from a distance but will struggle with attacking enemies at close range, this emulates the battle system of Golden Sun as all attacks are made from a distance such as using a leap attack, projectiles, pushing opponents back etc and will encourage strategic thinking. This means that spacing is a crucial aspect of playing Isaac well, as he’s a powerful force if he’s in the required space from his opponent. The moves Isaac will use will consist of various Venus psynergy moves as well additional moves given to him by djinn. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Isaac leaps forward, striking with his sword and then performs the Odyssey psynergy where two blades will strike the opponent with Isaac thrusting forward and dealing the finishing blow. * Side Tilt - Growth: Isaac will perform Growth where he will grow vines out of his arms and use them as a whip like weapon. More stronger at the far area of the vines and a tool recommended for spacing. * Up Tilt - Punji: Isaac summons a plant that resembles bamboo will grow under the opponent, launching them upwards. * Down Tilt - Weasel's Claw: Isaac uses the Weasel's Claw to slash the opponent while crouching on the ground. * Dash Attack - Qucik Strike: Isaac performs a quick and powerful strike where he rapidly leaps and strikes the opponent. * Side Smash - Flint/Sap: Using the djinn known as Flint, Isaac will charge his sword until it glows yellow and leaps forward, dealing powerful damage. If held even longer, Isaac can absorb health from enemies. * Up Smash - Gaia: Isaac summons Gaia which is a glowing force of rocks rising upwards and works similar to Lucas’s Up Smash but from a distance and smaller. * Down Smash - Thorn: Isaac strikes the ground which will summon a large amount of thorns to rise from the ground, attacking the short radius surrounding Isaac and is a multi-hitting attack. * Neutral Aerial - Rock Fall: Isaac summons a large amount of small falling rocks to fall in-front of him once in quick action. Has the same attack radius as Mewtwo’s neutral air. * Forward Aerial - Skull Splitter: Isaac thrusts his sword forward in the air and if you successfully sweet-spot the tip of the sword on the opponent’s head, Isaac will perform a meteor smash. * Back Aerial: Isaac will swipe his hands behind performing the flaming psynergy Blast which gives a short-lived explosion of sparks from his palms. * Up Aerial - Astral Blast: Isaac shoots a continuous beam of five stars upwards similar to Mega Man’s Up Air. * Down Aerial - Planet Diver: Once Isaac is in the air, he’ll face his sword in a downward diagonal position as he descends quickly dealing multiple hits. * Grab - Grip: From a specific distance, Isaac uses a psynergy hand to take a hold of the opponent. Can even grab the opponent who is in midair and can be used as a tether recovery. * Pummel - Grind: Isaac’s psynergy hand will repeatedly crush the opponent while they’re trapped in his palms. * Forward Throw - Annihilation: Isaac uses Annihilation, furiously dashing forward and striking the opponent which makes a kanji symbol in the process. * Back Throw: Isaac uses a back-stab which allows him to teleport behind the opponent and strike them backwards. * Up Throw - Death Plunge: Isaac uses the psynergy Death Plunge which similar to Kirby, allows him to grab the opponent, take them into the air and swiftly slam them back onto the ground. * Down Throw - Sabre Dance: Isaac summons multiple smaller swords which will spin around and then all swords strikes the grabbed opponent at once. * Neutral Special - Ragnorok: Isaac summons a magical red sword of energy which strikes the earth from a distance. Although difficult to land, it can deal impressive damage. **'Custom 1 - Thunder Clap:' Isaac summons a ray of lightning which strikes the opponent at the same range of Ragnorok. Quicker and deals less damage with electrical effect. **'Custom 2 - Meggido:' Using the Sol-blade’s signature attack, Isaac will strike down a meteorite at the opponent. It strikes at a slightly higher angle and is chargeable. * Side Special - Move: Isaac summons a hand of psychic energy which damages in small amounts without a flinching effect and pushes the opponent back with a wind-box. It also has the ability to block projectiles. Way smaller than how it was used in his SSBB Assist Trophy and the distance it reaches depends on how much is charged. **'Custom 1 - Force:' Isaac summons a hand of psychic in a powerful punching motion which is slower and travels less than Move but deals more damage and knockback. **'Custom 2 - Slap:' Isaac uses a psynergy hand to slap the opponent. This causes them to spin around and trip. This is mostly used for mix-ups and spacing and not for offence as it doesn’t deal damage. * Up Special - Spire: Isaac summons a stalactite from under his feet which will fall below him, also propelling Isaac upwards. If the sharp tip of the stalactite hits the opponent, they will be meteor-smashed. **'Custom 1 - Avalanche:' Instead of a single large stalactite, Isaac will allow a large number of smaller stalactites to fall under him. Smaller damage but has a larger radius of attack. **'Custom 2 - Teleport:' Instead of launching himself upwards from a rock, Isaac will instead simply teleport upwards with where he teleports being influenced by the direction he moves. Distance he goes up is very high but at the same time cannot damage opponents. * Down Special - Quake: Isaac summons a controllable spell circle on the ground he can manipulate. When the player releases the button, a pillar of earth will rise from the ground. Useful for spacing and to save Isaac from air juggling. **'Custom 1 - Earthquake:' Isaac summons multiple rock pillars from both directions. Unlike Quake, it can’t be controlled and deals far less damage. **'Custom 2 - Granite:' Isaac uses the spell circle to summon a stationary pillar of earth in the ground. This pillar of earth is useful for defending against multiple different attacks but otherwise can’t deal damage. * Final Smash - Judgement: Isaac will summon a spire out of the ground; if opponents are caught he’ll use four Venus djinn to summon the all powerful angelic knight Judgement. A cutscene will play where Judgement would spread out its wings and fly high in the sky, then charge its almighty Lion Shield and raining down a large blast onto the enemies below. The cutscene will end and opponents will be launched. Taunts * Up: Isaac will raise his sword upwards similarly to when he’s summoning a move in Golden Sun. * Side: A Djinn will fly out from Isaac, hop a bit in-front of him, before lunging at him causing Isaac to step back in surprise. Similar to when you find a Djinn in the wild. * Down: Isaac will cross his palms and chuckle as the emoticon appears. Idle Poses * Isaac holds his sword with both hands in a diagonal position. * Isaac fixes his gloves. Cheer * Isaac! Isaac! Isaac! Isaac! On-Screen Appearance * Orbs appears on-screen and will form into Isaac as he spins around briefly and unsheathes his sword. Victory Poses * Isaac sheathes his sword and smiles at the screen while landing his idle pose from SSBB. * The Flint djinn flies around Isaac as he looks at it and smiles. * Isaac sheathes his sword and faces his hand towards the screen as it emits green energy while Isaac grunts violently. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaY270j2cFg (Victory Fanfare - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) Losing Pose * Isaac looks down towards the ground and his psynergy hands do the clapping Trophy Description Isaac has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Isaac A strong-willed Psynergy adept of the bloodline of an ancient race thought to have been lost with the downfall of civilization. He can manipulate earth-based forces and is also a highly skilled swordsman. He sets out to protect a lighthouse that can release the sealed powers of alchemy. * Golden Sun (GBA, 2001) * Golden Sun: Dark Dawn (NDS, 2010) Isaac (Alt.) In progress... * Golden Sun (GBA, 2001) * Golden Sun: Dark Dawn (NDS, 2010) Classic Mode: Swords and Psynergy Robin's opponents are a mix of characters who use swords, as well as those who use psychic or magic powers. Costumes * Blue suit, red gloves/boots and yellow cape * Orange suit/cape, purple gloves/boots (Garet) * Pink suit, red cape/gloves/boots (Ivan) * White suit/gloves/boots, pink cape (Mia) * Matthew (Alternate Costume) * Red hair, grey jacket * Orange hair, white jacket/gloves/boots * Grey hair, blue jacket/gloves/boots Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Golden Sun